The present invention relates to a tool for supporting objects and more particularly pertains to supporting objects in a confined space for repair or the like.
The need to support objects or push an object against a solid structure until the object is glued against the object is a prevalent one. The present invention provides a means of accomplishing such a task. Also, once furniture legs become detached they usually cannot be reattached. The present invention can be used as a replacement for the detached legs. Primarily, the present invention can be used when space is extremely limited and there is a need for an object to be supported. The present invention attempts to satisfy this requirement.
The use of support tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, support tools heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting objects are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,629 to Carlo discloses a tool capable of exerting an outwardly directed force on the end of a valve for use on an internal combustion engine. U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,583 to Bishop discloses a punching tool device for producing cuts, impressions and dimples in a sheet metal blank. U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,562 to Stankus discloses a wrench for use with a mine roof bolting apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,538 to Norman discloses a universal tool capable of being releasably attached to the workpiece to prevent relative movement between the tool and the workpiece.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a tool for supporting objects for supporting objects in a confined space for repair or the like.
In this respect, the tool for supporting objects according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting objects in a confined space for repair or the like support tools.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved tool for supporting objects which can be used for supporting objects in a confined space for repair or the like support tools. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.